


Silliness, Spontaneity, and Birthday Surprises

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author is bad at writing sex scenes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday Party, Blowjobs, Bouncy Castle, But author was really inspired and had to keep going, Established Relationship, M/M, Patrick in Control, Pete's Birthday, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sorta a marriage proposal? Kinda?, a little bit of plot actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: Pete: Omg, new summer goal: sex in a bouncy castle.---It's Pete's forty-first birthday and he's arranged for a bouncy castle at his birthday party because, well, why the fuck not? And it's absolute hit with the kids during the day, but he can't wait until everyone leaves so he and Patrick have it for themselves.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Silliness, Spontaneity, and Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I run this [Texts from Bandom](https://textsfrombandom.tumblr.com/) side blog where I scroll through Texts from Last Night everyday and queue posts as texts from some of our favourite emo/scene/pop punk bands such as FOB, MCR, PATD, TAI, etc. (especially ships like Peterick, Frerard, Gabilliam, and Ryden). I queued [this one for Pete](https://textsfrombandom.tumblr.com/post/614406918290735104/pete-omg-new-summer-goal-sex-in-a-bouncy) (from the summary) a few weeks ago and promptly forgot about it, but as soon as it showed up tonight, I suddenly felt as though I had to write a oneshot about it.

The idea came to Pete halfway through the party, but it wasn’t like he could act on it at the time.

“I totally approve of the bouncy castle because it’s keeping the kids entertained,” Joe began, as the two of them stood beside the pool with drinks in each their hands, “but why did you rent it for an _adult’s_ birthday party in the first place?”

Truth be told, Pete wasn’t entirely sure what his reasoning was for renting the bouncy castle. He may be forty-one years old, but that silliness and spontaneity were part of his personality – he couldn’t just turn that off – and when he began planning his birthday party, he thought it might be funny if he rented a bouncy castle. Then, sure enough, after considering that many of his friends have children these days, he figured that there would be no harm in _actually_ renting the bouncy castle. The kids could play in it while the adults listened to tunes, had some drinks, and swam in the pool – it sounded like a perfect idea for a birthday party.

“I don’t know, man,” Pete responded. “I just thought it would be fun.”

Joe nodded. “Well, the kids certainly think so. Ruby loves it, I think I’m gonna have to get one for her next birthday.”

“Sorry about that. At least you have until April for her to forget, right?”

Watching the kids jumping and bouncing around in the bouncy castle, Pete was definitely glad that he had rented it. He loved watching his kids – and everyone’s kids – enjoy themselves, smiling and laughing and being carefree without the world weighing down on them. Pete missed that childhood innocence, but at least he could do his best to ensure that his children remained happy and untraumatized as long as possible. It wouldn’t be long before Bronx was a teenager and experiencing the hormonal, angsty trauma that accompanies adolescence, but Pete would be there to support and care for him every step of the way.

Of course, as he watched Patrick pass by the bouncy castle and check in quickly on the kids, he couldn’t help but wonder what fun the adults could have had with the thing.

Patrick was probably small enough that he could get away with climbing inside the bouncy castle and jumping along with all the other kids. He would argue that he wasn’t, especially in regard to his weight – he was happy his weight these days, but he still tended to view his body a little differently than Pete (and why couldn’t Patrick accept that he was _perfect_ in every way?) – but Pete would continue to pester him until he either gave in or walked away. Patrick loved him, of course he did, but Pete wouldn’t help but be a nuisance sometimes.

And that’s when it hit him.

_Patrick._

_Inside the bouncy castle._

But not while the kids were there. No, if Patrick was going to climb inside the bouncy castle, Pete had to be with him every step of the way, and it would get a little crowded if two adults attempted to squeeze in there amongst all the kids. So, Pete and Patrick would have to wait until it was empty and try it alone — and what better time to try it alone than when everyone else had left, their kids had gone to bed, and they were _alone with nobody to bother them?_ Oh, Pete could just imagine all the things he would want to do to Patrick if they were alone inside the bouncy castle — he would never be able to do all of them in one night, but that didn’t meant that he couldn’t do _some_ of them, right?

“Do I even want to know what you’re thinking about right now?” Joe asked, cutting into Pete’s thoughts. “I can see your face, man.”

Pete grinned at his long-time friend and stated casually, “I just figured out what an adult can do in the bouncy castle,” before winking.

“Dude, gross. There are kids around. Keep it in your pants.”

“Hey, it’s _my_ birthday,” he retorted.

“Okay,” Joe rolled his eyes before continuing, “at least wait until we leave? Patrick isn’t gonna let you do anything while the party is still going.” 

He waved off his friend with a “yeah, yeah” while continuing to stare at his smiling boyfriend, who seemed satisfied that the kids were all having fun and getting along as he stepped away from the bouncy castle. Patrick caught Pete staring and met his gaze with an even larger grin, making his way across the yard and around the pool to where Pete and Joe stood. God, Pete could melt just from watching Patrick smile.

“What are you two up to over here by yourselves?” Patrick asked when he approached.

“All sorts of nefarious thoughts,” Pete told him before taking another sip.

“Oh yeah.” Joe nodded. “Pete seems to be thinking about the easiest way to get in your pants.”

“Like it’s that hard,” he muttered just as Patrick stated, “It’s not really that hard, you know.”

Joe shook his head. “No, no, we’re _not_ doing this, I do _not_ want to know _anything_ about your sex life.”

As the two of them began to laugh, Joe finished his drink and muttered something about “gonna go find Marie before you two make me hurl,” walking off toward the barbecue where some of the women were standing around and gesturing animatedly. Patrick leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips while greeting him with a soft “hey babe,” and it was all Pete could do not to grab the shorter man and ravage him right then and there. He had no self-control as far as Patrick was concerned, but thankfully he had learned in more recent years that Patrick _also_ struggles with his self-control where Pete is concerned.

“So, what sort of _nefarious thoughts_ were you thinking?”

Pete hummed. “Well, for starters, you didn’t have pants on.”

“As much as I approve of that idea,” Patrick began, “I do have to agree that Joe is right and now is not the time.”

Patrick was the more sensible between the two of them. Even though Pete had grown up a lot since they met – they both had, but Patrick had always been a little more serious – he would never be as sensible as the gorgeous man that stood before him, and that was perfectly okay as long as he could spend his life with that man. They had never quite discussed marriage – it had taken a while for the two of them to get their heads out of their asses and realize exactly what they were to each other, so it would probably take another decade or two for them to take _that_ step – but Pete held no delusions of loneliness. He would always have Patrick.

“So,” he nodded toward the bouncy castle as he changed the subject, “how are the kids doing?”

Patrick lit up. “Oh, you wouldn’t believe what Saint said! Declan was…”

* * *

“She finally asleep?” Patrick asked as Pete stepped into the kitchen.

It had been a couple hours since everyone left, and Pete had _finally_ managed to get Marvel down to bed. That kid never wanted to sleep — not that he could blame her, but as the parent he certainly needed her to sleep so that she wouldn’t be cranky. Saint had gone down easy as soon as Declan had gone to bed – he refused to do anything unless Declan was made to do the same so that they were treated _equally_ – and Patrick must have had no trouble with his youngest, since he had come by MJ’s room and offered to help. He could have been a great help – he could have sung the kids to sleep in no time, his voice certainly always helped _Pete_ sleep – but Pete figured that he had it under control.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Pete nodded. “Yeah, just too much excitement today, I think.”

Patrick gave him a kiss on the top of his head before taking a seat beside him. “Hey,” he began, “if you’re not too tired, want to come out back with me?”

“Give me a minute, okay?”

The shorter man nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder as he stood and made his way to the screen door. Pete was exhausted — he’d had a good birthday but maybe he should turn in early. He didn’t want to seem like a stereotypical forty-one year old man who couldn’t stay up past nine o’clock at night, but the sun and kids and – despite how sociable a person he was – people could be draining. Patrick would probably stay up and watch something like _The Price is Right_ or maybe even compose some music while Pete dozed off to the sound — it would be a nice, relaxing end to his birthday.

He fully intended to tell Patrick of this plan as he got up and followed the younger man outside, but after stepping outside the door, he realized that he couldn’t see Patrick anywhere. “Babe?” he called. “Patrick, where are you?”

_“Over here!”_

His voice came from…the bouncy castle.

Pete crossed the yard and stuck his head inside the dark bouncy castle, asking “Patrick?” again when suddenly he was yanked down and a pair of wet lips met his.

God, but he would do _anything_ for Patrick’s mouth, it was _so perfect_. He opened his mouth instantly and let the other man’s tongue slip in as he ran his fingers up under Patrick’s shirt. The shorter man gasped into his mouth and Pete pushed him right down onto the vinyl of the bouncy castle, grinding his quickly hardening cock between the other man’s thighs. Patrick was already _so fucking hard_ and that just turned Pete on more, causing his movements to become even more aggressive. He removed his mouth from Patrick’s and began to nip at the other man’s throat – Patrick whimpered before protesting, “Pete, _Pete_ , stop.”

Pete pulled back slowly and looked down at his lover. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Patrick breathed out, “but today is _your_ birthday. This is supposed to be about you, not me.”

“I want nothing more than to make you feel good, you know that.”

Pete moved in to run his tongue along the younger man’s earlobe, and Patrick cried out before protesting again. “No, _no_ , I have this whole plan, _Pete_.”

Before Pete could say anything else, he found himself pushed over as Patrick reversed their positions, grinding down into Pete with his _so fucking hard_ cock. Pete’s eyes closed momentarily as he lost himself in the sensation — he loved when Patrick took control. Patrick kissed him again for a moment before pulling Pete’s shirt off him and licking the crown of thorns tattooed on his chest, causing Pete to reflexively buck up into the other man. He could feel Patrick’s tongue and then Patrick’s lips and then _Patrick’s teeth on his nipples, holy fuck_. Pete wanted to return the favour, he wanted to ravish Patrick, but he was powerless to the feeling of the shorter man kissing down his stomach and pulling down his shorts.

“Don’t cum yet,” Patrick whispered to him, and Pete could do little besides nod as the other man’s mouth suddenly enveloped him.

“Oh _God, Patrick_ , fuck.”

Patrick Stump had the most talented mouth in the world and Pete would die by those words. There was nothing he found to be more truthful in his entire life — it didn’t matter whether Patrick was singing or _blowing his brains out_ , there was nothing that man couldn’t do with his mouth and it was _positively sinful_. If Pete were a religious man, that is. Patrick was taking him _all the way into his throat_ and how the fuck could he expect Pete not to cum yet? Pete was whimpering and moaning and he could feel his orgasm building up when suddenly Patrick pulled off his dick. He would protest if Patrick hadn’t pulled himself back up to reach Pete’s face, leaning in to give him another kiss with the taste of precum still on his tongue. Pete reached down to Patrick’s shorts, reaching in to get his hands on Patrick’s cock when the younger man grabbed Pete’s hands and pulled them back out.

“No,” Patrick told him. “You don’t need to touch me. Let me touch you.”

“But Patrick—”

“No buts. Listen to me or you get nothing.”

Pete nodded because there was nothing else he could do in that situation. Obviously he didn’t want Patrick to stop, so he would just have to concede to whatever Patrick had planned. The other man retook his position over Pete’s dick and leaned in to tease the head with his tongue, making Pete hiss. Then…he stopped. As he looked up, he saw Patrick with his fingers in his mouth, sinfully swirling his tongue and his spit around them. God, that alone could end it for Pete, so he closed his eyes in an attempt to ensure he wouldn’t accidentally shoot too soon.

When Patrick’s mouth returned to his cock, taking him into the warm chasm again, Pete felt a spit-covered finger circle his ass hole and _fuck_ , yupp, that was a finger right inside of him. Patrick continued to bob over Pete’s cock as he twisted his finger in and out of Pete, and the older man was making every possible sound his body knew how. It was definitely a good thing they waited until everyone had left to do this, because there is no way nobody would hear him. Hell, he was almost concerned about the neighbours hearing him! One finger become two and soon after three, and Pete was certain that Patrick was opening him up to fuck him. He wasn’t gonna last, he wasn’t gonna _last…_

The moment Patrick’s fingers brushed against Pete’s prostate, he bucked up and cried out as he came hard right down Patrick’s throat. The younger man didn’t even so much as choke – a testament to what he had become accustomed to as Pete’s sex partner – but placed his hands on Pete’s hips to hold him down as he took every last drop.

Pulling off the older man’s cock, Patrick let out a raspy “damn.”

“Fuck, Patrick, that was so good, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Shhhh, no,” the younger man whispered as he aligned himself again with Pete to place soft kisses on his lips. “You’re relaxed and happy. That’s what I wanted.”

“But you—” Pete was having a hard time finishing his sentences.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

He took Pete’s face in his hands and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, and all Pete could think was that this was _absolute bliss_. There was no one else he’d rather be with, there was no other way he’d want to spend his birthday, this was just _perfect_. This couldn’t possibly get any better. Since the other man was no longer holding him down, Pete took his hips in his hands and caressed the skin beneath his shirt. Patrick nodded and Pete wasn’t sure what he was nodding _to_ , but Pete pulled Patrick’s shirt up and the two broke apart momentarily for Pete to yank it right over his head. The shorter man connected his lips to Pete’s again, biting his lip gently before leaning in to nibble on his ear. Pete whined each time Patrick’s teeth brushed his skin.

“Now that you’re all relaxed,” the younger man whispered huskily in his ear, “you’re going to turn over for me so I can fuck you.”

“Marry me,” he blurted out.

Oh god, he didn’t just ask that, did he? Patrick was going to think he wasn’t thinking, that he was just responding to the moment, he was certain of it, but that didn’t change how much he actually really wanted to say those words. Although he knew he would always have Patrick, whether or not they took that step, he realized that he actually _wanted_ to take that step. He had been hesitant for so long due to what went down with his divorce, but this was _Patrick_. This was his soulmate, the person who would never leave him _for anything_.

Patrick didn’t even hesitate to respond as he rolled Pete over and kissed down his back. “Yes, of course, _just let me fuck you first_.”

Okay, this _could_ get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was gonna cut it off before the actual sex scene because, well, I honestly don't feel confident when writing sex scenes despite that I have been sexually active myself for fifteen years and regularly read extremely explicit fanfiction. However, I couldn't possibly end it without showing _something_ , so this ended up twice as long.
> 
> Feel free to follow **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](http://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/PadawanRyan/), and [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/).


End file.
